


Eat with Me

by tellthenight



Series: Destiel Drabbles [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, M/M, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4649841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellthenight/pseuds/tellthenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is just trying to relax for the day when a barefoot neighbor knocks on his door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eat with Me

**Author's Note:**

> The drabbles in this series are not affiliated in any way aside from all being under 1000 words.

After a long difficult day at work cooking was the only thing that eased Castiel back into home. Cooking required just enough thought and physical action to stop his brain from swirling around the mess of the day and all the work waiting for the next. Cooking allowed him to shut it all off and shift his brain into the space that kept him from becoming a workaholic. He pulled vegetables out to chop and started with a little bit of diced onion in olive oil at the bottom of the pan. While that cooked he worked at carrots and potatoes, slicing exactly the thickness he preferred.

A dark shadow moved past the sliding glass window that led to his patio. There were only a few families with kids in the complex, but they tended to take over the common area outside in the early evening hours. Castiel didn’t care as long as they didn’t disrupt his evening routines or get in past his privacy fence.

Castiel kept chopping despite the commotion, pushing all the veggies into the pan where he had added chicken stock and some chicken he’d reserved from dinner the evening before. A little rice, a little seasoning… it was going to be a good night. He left it all to simmer while he went to the bedroom to change. Suit jacket hung up, out of the slacks and into much more comfortable jeans, and he had just started to loosen his tie when he heard a heavy rapid knock on his door. He wasn’t expecting anyone and he decided to ignore it until it came heavy again.

It was a guy in a t-shirt and bare feet distorted by the peephole, but panic was plain on his face.

“Who are you?” Castiel called through the door.

“Uh, I’m your neighbor Dean. Uh- my dog is in your patio thing and I can’t get in from outside. I was wondering if you could let me in?”

Castiel frowned. Dogs meant dog shit and that was the most important reason he didn’t have a dog. “Of course.” He opened up and stepped back to let in this neighbor he’d never met or even seen.

Dean grinned at him and Castiel swallowed. Previously unobserved neighbor was really hot.

“Uh- which way?”

“Oh.. um, let me just check dinner first.” Castiel whipped around to head into the kitchen so he could legitimately check his diner on the stove, but just as much so he could catch a breath against the surprise handsome guest in his foyer.

“Wow that smells great. What are you making?”

Castiel had not counted on said handsome guest following him into the kitchen. “Oh, just… um, some chicken and rice and vegetables.” Castiel said, eyes on the food. He stirred gently and when he had his facial expression settled he turned to Dean. “This way to your dog.” He led him back to the short hall and into the living room. He unlocked the slider and opened it for Dean.

“There you go,” he said.

Dean went ahead of him and crouched down in front of the little lab, petting him and rubbing deep behind his ears. “Sorry, man.” he said. “It’s my brother’s dog and I’m just watching him for the weekend. I wasn’t ready for how fast he is.”

“No problem. Um.” Castiel tried to summon actual words, but the continued stutter of um, oh, and uh was all that came out. He finally clamped his mouth shut and smiled firmly.

“So thanks for the help, uh…?” Dean was looking at him with that grin again, asking his name and Castiel could barely even get that out, but he finally did only to be greeted by a widened smile and an extended hand. He shook it and found himself pulling Dean to his feet. Dean seemed to fill all the space around him and Castiel breathed in shallow. The smile, the freckles splayed over his nose and when Castiel finally brought himself to really meet his eyes- that held him.

“Do you- do you eat? Do you want to eat?”

Dean laughed and Castiel held his breath.

“I would love to eat with you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really appreciate your comments.
> 
> You can find more of my work at captainawesomeellie.tumblr.com


End file.
